


（润旭）大三角之替身梗08

by nanfengxiaoyulf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanfengxiaoyulf/pseuds/nanfengxiaoyulf
Summary: 双性凤凰，二位一体，鸦鸦女，被太微改造男，旭凤男，受天命所累被润玉雌化，此文写到鸦鸦死去，旭凤还魂再生后润玉对他的开发过程，往后他就怀子了，然后雌化。





	（润旭）大三角之替身梗08

**Author's Note:**

> 作者微泥塑，本故事应剧情走向需要可能会娘态，注意避雷。

"润玉……啊"，旭凤突然感觉混身恶寒，来势汹汹，颤抖着倒在地上，翻滚着，原本红润的脸瞬间苍白，他不敢用内力抵抗，因为如此做的结果他已经试过，只会更糟，他只能慢慢等着这波肆虐过去。

此时润玉正在安排饭食，他亲手为旭凤熬制羹汤，下了稀有的天山雪莲，最近旭凤内力损耗很大，不知是何原因，润玉端着羹汤走进栖梧宫时，见旭凤栽倒在地，脸上结了一层冰霜。

一只火鸟，居然会被冰冻……

润玉见状，连忙扶起旭凤，将之扶至塌上休息，旭凤的手很冰凉，身子也是寒冷异常，润玉使出全身解数温暖旭凤的身体都不奏效，于是他脱下了丝质银色长袍，将斗姆元君精心调教和太上老君的精心喂养下的一身精壮的健肉贴近旭凤的身体，深深贴合。

在莫名的气氛引导下，润玉化出了龙尾，他……情动了，而情动的润玉吐出龙涎水，亲吻了旭凤。

旭凤受到催发后身体露出了骚动，不断拱起似是索求爱抚，强壮饱满的身体肌肉泾渭分明，白花花水嫩嫩的，似盛放的娇荷。

润玉觉得自己迷醉在这副身体里，这是一副健康诱人的身体，与鸦鸦的瘦弱引人怜惜不同，这副身体吸引着润玉去挖掘，去探索它每一个筋络的质感，每一个肌肉虬结的点位，那强有力的鼓噪着的神经脉络激发他用舌尖去舔舐，去玩弄。

旭凤的身体滑腻如婴儿，肌肤完美的令女子们也羞愧妒忌，也正因为如此，在某个角度看去，会误以为是位美妇人或者软萌的少年躺在枕边，然而清醒时的旭凤绝对是铁血男儿，在沙场上，一双凤眼泛着烈烈寒光，咄咄逼人。在军中帐内侃侃而谈神态英伟，虽说遮盖了部分面部，仍能令人看出这是一位美艳的青年，他完美如少女的下半张脸，性感红润的双唇，挺直精致的鼻梁，小巧玲珑的鼻翼。无不激发起男性的窥探欲与占有欲，想一亲芳泽，即使隔着面具，依然想占有这个男人，想看到强者臣服的媚态，征服的欲望令润玉激动不已。

当旭凤走上天界，白嫩的手指与润玉健壮的手掌相接的时候，润玉的内心激动不已。胸口的位置跳动频繁如擂鼓般的疼痛难忍，但润玉忍下了，再痛也不能放开这只手。

而之后润玉发现旭凤只有在他面前，才会拿出温柔如水的目光，甜腻羞赧的神态。而这种诱惑让润玉发疯，这个神态像极了鸦鸦。每当旭凤出现这种神态润玉就会有强烈的占有欲，旭凤的多面性令润玉疯狂，拼命控制自己迫不及待将他压在身下的冲动。

此时旭凤除掉了面具，与润玉坦诚相见，寒毒令他的面部蒙上了脆弱的气息，这股脆弱也是润玉一直忌惮的，惧怕的，仿佛要失去挚爱的痛心感受。旭凤脆弱无力的呻吟着，身上结着冰霜。润玉扶起旭凤的身体将美好的肌肉包裹，用体温降解这份冰冻。润玉运功倒行逆施，令身体的内力蒸腾出水气再将蒸腾出的水气输入旭凤体内缓解冰寒。

旭凤无力的挣动着，满脸痛苦之态，紧闭着眼，在润玉的拥抱下渐渐稳定下来，陷入安眠。身上的水汽吸收殆尽，面部恢复红润。润玉耗费了大量功法，补充了旭凤的损耗，此时面部全是细汗。

旭凤睡的安甜，润玉的龙根却躁动不安起来，他只微微休息回复了些体力就生出了凌虐的冲动，想要狠狠的占有旭凤。这个冲动让润玉开始舔舐并轻咬旭凤的肌肤，令之遍布红痕，昏睡中的旭凤感受不到润玉的危险，只身体微微不自觉的抗拒着，躲闪着，反而生出了欲拒还迎的邀请之意。

润玉舔舐够了，撩开了旭凤的亵裤，将唇舌压往幽处，那粉菊已经流出了些许汁水，而玫瑰未开，还是一条细缝。润玉第一次见纯处子形态下的旭凤，心里有些不适，旭凤的身体与鸦鸦的身体有何不同之处呢?

同样是双身，同样是有男性器官，旭凤的器官下却有粉嫩阴囊，像秋天的果实般令人垂涎欲滴。只轻轻舔舐囊袋的缝隙，就令它充鼓起来，像拉直的风箱，两个胖胖的粉色肉球在润玉的抚慰下充血并颤抖，之上的肉柄也是挺立起来，有成年男子的雄风。

润玉有些渴望被之穿刺，下体生出了麻痒感。龙性本呤，忍下欲望，润玉用手套弄着"小兄弟"。用舌轻扫着臀缝。在玫瑰应该盛开的地方流连忘返……

可能是天命的指引，也可能是龙凤天作的姻缘，旭凤的凰身还是在润玉的引动下开启了，龙涎水渗入了旭凤的凤脉。旭凤的身体发生了异变，一朵玫瑰盛放出来，开在了鸦鸦原本的地方。

"鸦鸦"……是你么……为什么这么熟悉。这朵玫瑰除了大了些许之外，形状简直与鸦鸦的一模一样…鸦鸦……"润玉忘情的叫道，鸦鸦……润玉疯狂的舔舐起来，旭凤被情潮击打的清醒过来，看到润玉在身下动作羞愧脸红，听到鸦鸦有一丝疑惑，但巨大的快感令他无力思考，智商全被快感捕获。此刻雄伟的"小兄弟"被润玉套弄的喷出一股汁水，旭凤初经人事，幸福的呻吟起来，眼睛充满了迷蒙。迷蒙的醉态也勾引的润玉一番轻喘，险些泄了龙身，润玉再无顾及他已经疯狂，将旭凤的身体当做鸦鸦，亮出双根冲着那一模一样的骄花菊穴冲刺进去，两条龙根结结实实的插在旭凤的巢穴中。

似酷刑般的贯穿令旭凤身体瞬间紧绷，穴口因为疼痛也瞬间干涩起来，然而动情的润玉已经顾不了这许多，他感受到旭凤的挣扎，瞬间化出龙尾紧紧绑缚住旭凤的身体，旭凤被龙尾缠的呼吸不畅，化出双翼欲挣脱束缚飞走。

半鸟半龙在床上撕杀起来，旭凤心软，挣扎了半日见润玉饥渴难耐的望着自己，祈求着自己的给予，旭凤艰难的闭上了眼。收了双翼，一动不动的任润玉深入，驰骋……

"鸦鸦……给我……给我……"

"痛……入骨……情……亦彻骨……。"

情动的润玉已经管不住他的嘴巴，大声念着鸦鸦。旭凤感觉兜头一桶冰寒冷水波将过来……比之前寒毒发作还冷硬十倍，似尖刀插在心上，鲜血淋漓，血肉模糊，耳膜都失了音听，整个身体浸泡在冰天雪地之中。

由春分直堕寒冬，窗外的凤凰花树也悄悄闭合了肆意挥洒的春情，凤凰花开始调谢了……

然而润玉此时热情高涨，紧紧把持着旭凤的身体，不让健壮的肌肉发挥力量，见旭凤蓄满暴怒力图挣脱的间隙，化出龙身用真龙之躯捆缚住旭凤，并朝旭凤头面喷洒龙涎，饶是旭凤已经五内俱焚心如死灰，还是被这世上最为霸道的针对凤族的龙涎液所征服。

发出了诱人的喘息"……嗯…啊……啊…啊…玉……啊……要…啊……我要……"

旭凤忘记了一切，被快感夺去了心智……

身体变成一艘小船，在润玉制造出的大江大浪之中翻滚，喘息，呻吟不止。


End file.
